Ichiban no takaramono
by YuzuNa Hikari
Summary: kami hanyalah manusia biasa yang terlempar di kerajaan sihir ini. kami ingin pulang dan satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa keluar dari kerajaan sihir ini adalah dengan mencari mutiara 'Air Mata Bidadari'. mutiara yang terletak diperut gunung FUJIYAMA.
1. Chapter 1

_"Naruto pergilah nak, selamatkan nyawamu nak" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada anaknya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mama? Mama harus ikut pergi juga dengan Naru" jawab sang anak itu. Sang ibu hanya menggeleng pelan dan merangkup kedua pipi sang anak. "Naru sayang, mama nggak bisa ikut dengan Naru, mama harus melindungi negara kita ini" ucap sang ibu sambil membelai kedua pipi anaknya. "kalau begitu Naru ikut mama, Naru juga mau melindungi negara ini" ucap sang anak. _

_"Naru, sayang sama mama kan?" tanya sang ibu kepada anaknya. Sedangkan sang anak hanya mengangguk. "kalau Naru sayang sama mama, sekarang juga Naru harus lari. Naru harus tetap hidup" ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum. sang anak hanya terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk pelan. "Nah, sekarang Naru harus lari pergi jauh dari sini ya, jangan sampai Naru ketangkap sma orang-orang jahat ini ya?" ucap sang ibu kepada anaknya. Sekali lagi anaknya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus, sekarang Naru pakai jubah putih ini ya? Dan pakai kalung ini." ucap sang ibu sambil membeikan sebuah jubah putih kecil dan sebuah kalung berliontin kristal emerlad. Setelah menerima kalung itu dan memakai jubah puih itu sang anak pun langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung berlari kehutan._

_Setelah kepergian sang anak wanita itu pun menarik napas panjang lalu tak lama kemudian beberapa prajurit Kirigakure langsung masuk kedalaman rumahnya. _

_"Khu...khu...khu... Ternyata kau ada disini Sara?" ucap salah satu prajurit yang berhasil masuk kerumah wanita yang bernama Sara itu. Sara menoleh dan menatap tajam prajurit yang memanggilnya itu. "Mau apa kau heh?!" ucap Sara sinis. "wah, wah jangan sinis begitu dong. Kami kesini untuk membunuh semua penduduk Kirigakure, tanpa terkecuali." ucap prajurit itu. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Sara sinis_

_"Tentu saja raja kami. Raja dari Konohagakure" ucap prajurit itu sambil menyeringai. _

_Deg._

_Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sara pun mengepal. "kalian akan kubunuh sekarang juga" ucap Sara. Dan pertarungan pun dimulai antara Uzumaki Sara dan para prajurit suruhan Konohagakure._

_._

_Seorang anak kecil yang berambut pirang pendek pun terus berlari dan akhirnya ia sampai juga dihutan. Napas anak kecil itu terengah-engah dan keringat telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. "Mama, Naru sudah tak kuat lagi." ucap anak kecil itu lirih. Lalu..._

_Brukk_

_Akhirnya anak kecil itupun jatuh pingsan didalam hutan yang lebat itu._

_-Disebuah istana di Konohagakure -_

_Disalah satu ruang yang ada di istana itu ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang menatap keluar. Tatapannya kosong menerawang hingga akhirnya..._

_Tok...tok...tok..._

_"Masuk." ucapnya masih tetap pada posisinya._

_Kreiek..._

_Pintu yang besar dan banyak akan ukiran itupun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang prajurit. Lalu prajurit itupun masuk._

_"Kami telah membunuhnya dan membawa jasadnya Namikaze-sama." ucap prajurit itu sambil memberikan hormat. _

_"Bagus, suruh para dayang untuk membersihkannya dan pakaikan ia gaun warna putih panjanglalu masukkan ia kepeti mati dan...letakkan ia ke ruang bawah tanah." ucap laki-laki itu datar. "Baik, Namikaze-sama. Akan saya laksanakan tugas yang anda berikan kepada saya." ucap prajurit itu. "hm, laksanakan dengan sebaik mungkin." ucap laki-laki itu lagi. "Ha'i, kalau begitu saya undur diri. Permisi Namikaze-sama" ucap prajurit itu lalu berdiri dan berlalu. _

_"maafkan aku Sara. Semoga kau bisa memaafkan kesalahanku yang dulu." ucap laki-laki itu tanpa terasa air mata pun jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya_.

.

.

.

Ichiban no takaramono

Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supenatural, Adventure

Pairing: Bingung#duar

Opening: Hatsune Miku~Hontou no jibun

Ending: Kagamine Rin~Fate of soul (nggak tau nyambung apa kagak)

Warning: Abal, Gaje, alur muter-muter, bahasa membingungkan, Typo etc.

Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang kebetulan sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka.

Enjoy!

.

Chap 1

.

.

.

"Huh~" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato segitiga bewarna merah itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Huh~ bosan." ucapnya sambil berguling-guling ria dikasur King size nya. Yah, gimana nggak bosan kalu dihari minggu ini kita hanya berdiam diri dirumah saja sendirian pula. Yah, itulah yang dirasakan pemuda jabrik ini. Pasalnya ibunya harus ke rumah sakit karena ada seekor anjing yang sedang sakit. Lalu kakakaknya mengajak anjing kesayangannya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Ayah? Ayahnya telah lama meninggal karena mengidap penyakit kanker. Dan ia telah ditnggalkan oleh sang ayah ketia ia masih berusia 5tahun. Yah, sakit pasti ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kami-sama telah menentukan takdirnya dan kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menerima dan menjalaninya.

Drt-drt-drt-drt

Smart phonenya pun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Pemuda itupun berhenti berguling dan langsung menyambar smart Phone nya dan menyentuh tombol warna hijau.

"hmm~ ada apa Gaara?"

"oh, Aku ada dirumah."

"Heh?! Jalan-jalan? Sama siapa?"

"oh, sama kawan-kawan. Heh?! Nggak boleh pakai mobil atau motor? Hmm~ tapi yang terpenting my baby sweety Ino ikut. Ehehehe "

"oke, tunggu aku ya aku mau mandi dulu."

"hmm oke"

Tut~tut~tut.

Dan akhirnya perbincangan merekamnya harus terputus.

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itupun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung ngacir kekamar mandi.

5 menit kemudian...

"huh~ segarnya." ucap Kiba yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk yang ia balutkan dipinggangnya. Lalu ia pun berjalan kelemari nya untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang akan ia pakai.

5 menit kemudian...

Setelah memilih pakaian dan memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan Kiba pun langsung mengambil sebuah sepatu scats yang bewarna hitam polos, dan memakainya.

Setelah selesai Kiba pun mengambil tas selempang yang berwarna cokelat pudar.

"hmm~ semuanya sudah oke. Oh, iya sampai lupa parfum." ucapnya sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Lalu...

Syuurt... Kiba pun menyemprot kan sebuah parfum yang merk nya sudah mendunia.

"oke~ semua sudah sempurna" ucapnya sambil melihat pantulannya dicermin.

Yah, sebenarnya Kiba hanya berpakaian biasa. Sebuah kaos bolong bewarna putih polos dibalut dengan hem kotak-kotak yang bewarna merah dan semua kancingnya tak ia kancingkan dan dibagian lengannya ia lipat sampai keatas siku 5cm. Lalu sebuah celana jeans warna hitam semata kaki. Dan sepasang sepatu scats warna hitam polos. Dan tas selempang warna cokelat pudar.

"Oke~ semua perlengkapan sudah siap. Dompet, dan hp sudah ada didalam tas. Yosh, mari kita jalan-jalan." serunya riang dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanannya menuruni tangga ia melihat salah satu pembantunya yang sedang membawa setumpuk pakaian kotor.

"Eh, Haruna. Nanti kalau Kaa-san mencariku bilang kalau aku keluar bersama teman-teman ku." ucap Kiba sambil menuruni anak-anak tangga. Sedangkan seseorang pembantu yang dipanggil Haruna itu hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Kiba hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi keluar rumahnya.

.

Kiba berjalan pelan di trotoar. Yah, ia tak mengendarai mobil sport nya atau tak mengendarai motor ninja nya karena Gaara menyuruhnya untuk jalan kaki saja.

Tanpa ia sadari ia pun sudah sampai di tempat janjinya bersama kawan-kawannya. Taman. Yah, itulah tempat janjianya bersama Gaara dan kawan-kawannya. Kiba celingak-celinguk mencari teman-temannya. Yah, Gaara tadi meng-sms kiba kalau mereka semua sudah ada ditaman. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menemukan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya sedang duduk santai dibawa pohon sakura yang cukup rindang. Kiba pun berjalan santai menuju pohon sakura tersebut.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kiba, andai kau tahu kami disini menunggu mu sampai karatan." ucap Gaara sinis. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang kebetulan nggak gatal.

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun yang penting Kiba-kun sudah ada disini dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun." kalian tahu kan yang bicara itu siapa? Yup, yang bicara itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata kekasihnya Kiba, ehhh~ salah maksudnya kekasihnya si panda alias si Sabaku no Gaara itu tu.

"Hn" nah, yang atu ini kalian pasti sudah tahu juga kan? Yup, yang bicara 'hn' itu tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu kenapa Itachi-nii juga ikut?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk seseorang yang bernama Itachi. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya ber'hn' pelan. 'huh, adik ama kakak sama saja.' batin Kiba ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Udah ah, yang penting sekarang kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya kekasihnya Kiba alias Yamanaka Ino. "hn, terserah." ucap Sasuke acuh. "hmm~ kalau begitu ke mal aja yuk." saran Ino. "yaudah ayukk~" ucap Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri. Yah, kalau Kiba sih tempat mana aja oke asalkan ada Ino disampingnya.-_-

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan untuk ke mal. Disini yang ada dua pasangan. Yang pertama pasangan KiNo -Kiba Ino- sedangkan yang satunya GaaNa -Gaara Hinata-. Sedangkan Sasuke ataupun Itachi? Jangan kaget akan jawaban author ya, karena Sasuke itu masih jomblo(hayoo~ siapa yang mau daftar?#duak). Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke dan Itachi itu laku, hanya saja mereka tak menginginkan berpacaran dahulu. Yah, duo Uchiha itu memilih untuk memikirkan jenjang pendidikan (patut diteladani itu! Ayoo lanjutkan. Kalau soal jodoh nanti juga ketemu#duar).

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka telah sampai di mal yang mereka tuju. Lalu mereka pun berjalan santai kedalam mal itu. Dan tempat yang mereka tuju adalah pakaian perempuan.

4 jam kemudian.

.

Setelah puas membeli sesuatu yang mereka sukai, dan setelah mengisi perut mereka -woco: makan siang- mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi ditengah-tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja terjadi hujan lebat, terpaksa mereka harus berteduh dulu.

"Hah, kenapa tiba-tiba saja hujan Sih?" ucap Kiba ketika mereka ber-6 sudah berteduh disalah satu teras rumah sederhana yang kecil dan...gelap. "uhm, mengapa kita berteduh disini?" tanya Hinata membuka percakapan. Semua yang ada disitu langsung menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu nggak liat apa kalau hujan lebat?" ucap Ino menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Sedangkan semua orang hanya manggut-manggut nihil Hinata. "Aduh, Ino-chan. Maksud ku itu kenapa kita berteduh ditempat yang menyeramkan seperti-" belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan ucapnya tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah itu terdengar ada sebuah suara.

Deg.

Hinata dan yang lainnya pun langsung merinding disko.

"uhm, guys kalian denger sesuatu dari dalam rumah ini nggak?" ucap Kiba sambil memegang tengkuknya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin. Sebenarnya Sasuke penasaran dengan suara yang ada didalam rumah itu.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati pintu itu lalu ia pun membuka pintu itu. 'tak dikunci' batinnya. "He-hei Sasuke apa yang sedang kau-" belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terhisap kedalam. "Hei?!" seru Kiba dan yang lainnya. Kiba langsung berjalan menghampiri pintu itu. Dan yang terlihat adalah sebuah lubang yang bewarna hitam dan lubang itu berputar pelan. "Waaaaaa!" teriak Kiba yang juga terhisap kedalam lubang itu. "Kiba!" ucap Ino yang langsung masuk kedalam lubang itu. Lalu Hinata, Gaara, dan Itachi juga ikut masuk kedalam lubang itu (author side: tapi satu-satu lho masuknya).

.

Setelah Sasuke dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam lubang itu pun pintu rumah kecil itu pun langsung tertutup dan lubang yang ada di dalam rumah itu pun menghilang. Meninggalkan ruangan yang kosong sepi. Dan meninggalkan belanjaan mereka.

.

"Auh, sakit" ucap Ino sambil memegangi pantatnya yang berbenturan dengan tanah. "Heh? Tempat apa ini?" ucap Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ino-Chan, kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Ino. Ino pun menoleh dan mendapati Hinata dan yang lainnya sedang mendekati nya. "Ah, aku tak apa-apa Hinata" ucap Ino sambil berdiri dan menepuk pelan pantatnya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Sasuke!" ucap Ino sambil melotot kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar Ino. "Sudah jangan bertengkar, sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa keluar dari sini" ucap Itachi. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Hutan. Yah, sekarang ini mereka ada di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat.

"Kenapa kita bisa berada disini?" ucap Hinata masih mengamati kesekeliling. "Entahlah mungkin karena lubang hitam tadi." jawab Kiba santai. "Waaaaaa!" teriak Ino sambil memeluk tubuh Kiba. "Ada apa Ino?" ucap Kiba khawatir. "I-tu" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk kebelakang. Kiba dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Lalu kedua mata mereka membola. "I-itu laba-laba raksasa." ucap Hinata pelan.

Kiba, Ino, Hinata, dan Gaara langsung bersembunyi di belakang Itachi dan Sasuke. "Hey, apa maksud kalian dengan bersembunyi dibelakang ku heh?!" Ucap Sasuke geram. " Kau kan pandai bela diri atau silat, jadi hadapi tuh laba-laba raksasa nya." ucap Gaara santai. Kiba, Ino, dan Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Kalian gila! Kalian nggak lihat apa kalau tuh laba-laba besar. Yang ada nanti aku yang jadi korban!" teriak Sasuke. Yah, sifat Uchiha nya yang tenang kini telah lenyap seketika. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam kalem sambil mengamati sang laba-laba raksasa.

Laba-laba itu semakin mendekat, Kiba dan yang lainnya langsung merinding disko nihil Itachi.

Sekelebat bayangan putih pun muncul didepan mereka.

Dan...

crash...

Laba-laba itu pun terbelah menjadi dua. Itachi dan yang lainnya membelalakkan mata mereka. "Keren" puji Kiba tanpa sadar.

"kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya sesosok itu yang ternyata juga manusia seperti Kiba dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja sesosok itu memakai pakaian bewarna putih selutut dan tudung kepala tak lupa posisinya yang memunggungi Kiba dan yang lainnya. Jadi mereka tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu . Mereka hanya bisa melihat kaki yang berbalut sepatu boot warna hitam.

"Hn kami tak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke datar. Yah, sifat Uchiha nya pun sudah muncul kembali. Sesosok itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu ia pun berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke. Ia melepaskan tudung kepalanya. Dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang cantik. Yah, sesosok itu ternyata seorang perempuan. Sasuke dan yang lainnya terpesona akan kecantikan gadis yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini" ucap gadis itu datar. "Ceritanya panjang." jawab Sasuke yang sudah sadar dari pesona gadis itu. "Hmm, namaku Namikaze Kyuubi. Panggil Kyuubi saja" ucap Kyuubi memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tangan putih milik Kyuubi pun disambut baik oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya datar. Itachi dan yang lainnya pun juga memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hm, baiklah sebaiknya kalian ikut dengan ku. Karena disini tak aman untuk kalian." ucap Kyuubi. Mereka mengangguk pelan pertanda jika mereka setuju akan ajakan Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi pun berbalik dan berjalan pelan dan dibelakang nya diikuti oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

T.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichiban no takaramono**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supenatural, Adventure**

**Pairing: Bingung#duar**

**Opening: Hatsune Miku~Hontou no jibun**

**Ending: Kagamine Rin~Fate of soul (nggak tau nyambung apa kagak)panda**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, alur muter-muter, bahasa membingungkan, Typo etc.**

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang kebetulan sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chap 2**

.

.

.

"Aku menemukan Mereka di hutan terlarang, tou-san." ucap seorang gadis yang berambut merah darah sepinggul. "Sebelum kau menemukan mereka, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju putih khas kerajaan dengan beberapa sulaman yang bewarna emas menghiasi bahu laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menatap tajam gadis berambut warna merah itu. Sang gadis bungkam. Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Kyuubi sedangkan ayahnya bernama Namikaze Minato.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan kabur lagi, Kyuu." ucap Minato masih dengan tatapan tajam nya. "Tou-san, aku bosan di istana terus. Aku ingin pergi mencari musuh tou-san" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada kesal.

"Sudahlah Minato, biarkan saja. Kyuubi juga butuh udara bebas" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah marun disamping Minato dengan lembut. Namikaze Kushina ibu dari Kyuubi dan istri dari Minato.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk." ucap Minato singkat. "Uhm, maaf mengganggu tou-san. Tapi, aku sudah membuatkan teh." ucap sang pengetuk pintu. "Ohh, iya. Kemarilah Sakura." ucap Minato. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu masuk. Baru sejangkah saja ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini Sakura, dia anak bungsu ku." ucap Minato memperkenalkan anak bungsu nya yang bernama Namikaze Sakura itu.

Setelah meletakkan teh di meja, Sakura pun langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian melihat pertengkaran ku dengan anak sulung ku tadi." ucap Minato. Sedangkan Kiba cs hanya mengangguk memaklumi. "Kalian, kalian semua darimana? Aku tak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya." ucap Minato memecah keheningan yang berlangsung kurang lebih satu menit tadi.

"Kami dari Konohagakure." ucap Kiba tenang. "Oi, ini juga Konohagakure tau." ucap Kyuubi sewot. Kiba dan yang lainnya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kami dari Konohagakure dunia lain." kini giliran Sasuke yang menjawab. "Dunia lain?" ucap sakura bingung.

Minato dan Kyuubi saling pandang lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Kalian bisa disini karena gerbang antara dunia ini dan dunia kalian sudah terbuka." ucap Minato. "Hn, kami sebelumnya memang masuk ke sebuah pusaran yang bewarna hitam." ucap Sasuke. Minato hanya mengangguk angguk paham. "Lebih baik sekarang kalian bersihkan badan kalian." ucap Minato. "Tapi, kami ingin segera pulang." ucap Kiba.

Minato menggeleng pelan. "Kalian tak bisa pulang, karena lubang hitam itu akan muncul seratus tahun sekali." ucap Minato lagi. "Apa?! Apakah tak ada cara lain agar kami bisa pulang tanpa menunggu seratus tahun?" teriak Kiba sambil berdiri.

"Entahlah, nanti akan kupikirkan cara agar kalian semua bisa pulang tanpa menunggu seratus tahun. Untuk saat ini tinggallah disini." ucap Minato sambil menghela napas. "Baiklah." ucap Kiba dan yang lainnya. "Sakura, tolong antarkan mereka kekamar." ucap Minato menyuruh Sakura dan di balas oleh anggukan dari gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ayo," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kiba dan yang lainnya pun berdiri menunduk hormat kepada Minato lalu berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." ucap Sakura sambil menghentikan langkahnya disalah satu pintu. "Ini kamar untuk laki-laki." tambahnya lagi sambil membuka pintu kamar itu. Lalu Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Itachi pun masuk kekamar itu.

Kamar untuk para kaum laki-laki ini bewarna biru dongker, terkesan gelap dan menakutkan. Tapi, cocok untuk para laki-laki yang berhati dingin (mungkin -_-").

Disini ada empat buah kasur yang tak terlalu besar. Kasur-kasur itu diletakkan berjejeran menghadap ke pintu. Di masing-masing kasur di beri sebuah seprai yang bewarna putih polos, dua buah bantal, dan sebuah guling tak lupa dengan sebuah selimut yang bewarna senada dengan seprai.

"Nah, disamping kamar kalian ini ada sebuah kamar mandi." ucap Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar itu dan menunjukkan letak kamar yang berada disamping kamar para laki-laki itu. Mereka (laki-laki) mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, mungkin tugas ku sudah cukup sampai disini saja. Ohya, disini sudah ada sebuah lemari yang cukup besar beserta beberapa pakaian yang mungkin pas untuk kalian." ucap Sakura menambahkan. "Ayo, sekarang kekamar khusus wanita." ucapnya sambil berjalan memimpin. Hinata, dan Ino pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Hah, aku ingin segera pulang." ucap Kiba sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu kasur itu. "Hn, bersabarlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita mandi, siapa yang mau mandi duluan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Mereka semua tak menjawab hanya diam membisu. "Hah, baiklah aku duluan kalau begitu." ucap Sasuke lagi lalu ia berjalan ke sebuah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian dan sebuah handuk.

.

.

.

"wow, ternyata kamarnya sangat indah." ucap Ino saat memasuki kamar khusus wanita itu.

Yah, memang kamar khusus cewek ini sangat berbeda dengan kamar para laki-laki tadi. Kamar ini terkesan cerah dan girly. Warna cat nya soft pink. Disini juga terdapat empat buah tempat tidur. Yang masing-masing tempat tidur berisi sebuah seprai warna putih polos, dua buah bantal, dan sebuah guling. Posisi tempat tidur ini menghadap ke pintu. Namun, di pojok kamar itu ada sebuah meja tata rias yang sudah tersedia berbagai macam bedak.

"Disini ada berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Mulai dari anting, gelang, ikat rambut, bendana, dan jepit rambut. Pokoknya komplit. Dan berbagai warna." ucap Sakura sambil membuka laci meja tata rias itu. "wow, semuanya lucu-lucu " ucap Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Benarkah, kau tahu ini semua yang medekorasi aku." ucap Sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi putih nya. "Benarkah?! Wow, kau sangat hebat dalam hal medekorasi." ucap Ino semangat. Lalu mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang tentang pernak-pernik dan hal-hal yang menyangkut fashion.

Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng lalu ia berjalan pelan mendekati sebuah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan handuk. 'Paling kamar mandinya ada di samping kamar ini.' batinnya sambil membuka lemari yang tak terlalu besar itu. 'Pakaian didalam lemari ini...hampir sama dengan pakaianku.' batinnya ketika yang ia temukan adalah pakaian-pakaian modern. "Hah, sudahlah." ucapnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar tidur. "Bukankah kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Kiba lagi. "Hn, aku mau jalan-jalan." jawab Sasuke datar, lalu ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Eh, kau...yang bernama Sasuke itu kan?" tanya Sakura saat tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Jalan-jalan." jawab Sasuke datar. "Oh, mau ku temani? Kau kan belum hafal tempat ini." tawar Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, ayo. Ohya, kau mau jalan-jalan memutari kerajaan ini atau jalan-jalan keluar?" tanya Sakura saat ia dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan. "Terserah." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Keluar saja ya, aku mau menghirup udara sore yang segar." ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

Tapi baru dua langkah Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura yang mengetahui jika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya pun juga menhentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Memangnya bangsawan sepertimu boleh keluar istana?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Oh itu, tentu saja boleh asal tak keluar dari desa ini saja." jawab Sakura enteng.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke datar lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"Ini pasar," ucap Sakura saat mereka sedang berada di tempat yang cukup ramai dan banyak yang menjual makanan, pakaian, perhiasan, sayuran, buah-buahan, sepatu, sandal, dan yang lainnya. Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya hingga pikiran nya tertuju pada satu kata yaitu 'Modern'. Tapi, yang di maksud 'modern' itu adalah pakaiannya. Jika pasar nya biasa. Bangunan Pasarnya tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil. Tak terlalu modern dan tak terlalu norak (?).

'Jadi, benar ini adalah Konohagakure dunia lain. Jika ini dunia masa lalu pasti orang-orang ini memakai kimono semua.' batin Sasuke masih mengamati sekelilingya.

Brukkkk...

Karena tak hati-hati Sasuke pun menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan orang itu terjatuh. "Eh, maafkan teman ku ya. Kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Sakura yang langsung membantu orang itu untuk berdiri. Sasuke hanya menatap orang itu dalam diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan nya author tak tau.

Seseorang yang ditabrak Sasuke itu memakai jubah bewarna putih dan ia juga memakai tudung kepala. Jadi wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, mungkin aku yang kurang hati-hati." ucapnya dengan nada datar, dan dingin. Lalu orang itu pun pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung orang itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dalam diam.

"Eh, Sasuke aku mau beli buah-buahan dulu ya. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Oke ayo." ucap Sakura berjalan mendahului. Sasuke berbalik dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang tapi baru satu langkah tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah lonceng yang berpita warna merah. "Ini milik siapa?" tanyanya lirih sambil memungut lonceng itu. "Mungkin milik orang tadi." ucapnya lagi lalu memasukkan lonceng itu ke saku celana nya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membeli beberapa buah.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa malam pun sudah datang. Kini di kamar khusus laki-laki sedang mengadakan permainan turth or dare. Permainan yang cukup terkenal di dunia mereka.

"Baik kita mul-" belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Biar aku yang buka." ucap Gaara sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka.

Cklek...

"Eh, Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara saat mengetahui jika yang mengetuk pintu adalah Sakura.

"Tou-san meminta kalian untuk makan malam bersama" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang." ucap Gaara sambil membalas senyuman Sakura. "Oke, mungkin itu saja. Kalau aku pergi dulu ya, aku mau memberitahukan kepada teman wanita kalian dulu ya. Jaa, sampai ketemu di meja makan." ucap Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi. "Hm" setelah itu Gaara pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Minato-san? Kenapa anda mengundang kami untuk makan malam?" tanya Itachi saat mereka semua telah selesai makan malam bersama.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara agar kalian bisa pulang tanpa menunggu seratus tahun." ucap Minato tenang. "Benarkah?! Bagaimana caranya?" ucap Kiba antusias.

Minato menghela napas panjang, lalu ia menatap Kiba dan yang lainnya dengan serius.

"Caranya dengan mengambil kristal yang bernama 'Air Mata Bidadari'." ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Hah, air mata bidadari?! Mana ada air- aww, sakit Ino." ucap Kiba sambil memegang kepala nya yang terkena jitakan manis dari Ino.

"Diam!" ucap Ino menatap tajam Kiba. Kiba pun langsung diam membisu, lebih menuruti perkataan Ino daripada harus mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Ino.

"Dimana letak kristal itu?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Di dalam perut gunung _**Fujiyama. **_" jawab Minato dengan menekankan kata Fujiyama.

"Gunung itu berada di Sunagakure." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Jika ingin pergi kesana kalian harus memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat, karena disana ada sepuluh penjaga yang setia melindungi mutiara suci itu." ucap Kyuubi santai.

"Sepuluh penjaga?" beo Kiba. "Iya, sembilan penjaga itu nama kelompoknya adalah Akatsuki. Nagato, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Tobi." tambah Kyuubi.

"Gerbang pertama kalian akan menghadapi Deidara. Gerbang kedua Sasori. Gerbang ketiga Kisame. Gerbang keempat Hidan. Gerbang kelima Kakuzu. Gerbang keenam Zetsu. Gerbang ketujuh tobi. Gerbang kedelapan konan. Gerbang kesembilan Pein. Dan yang terakhir adalah gerbang yang sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Gerbang kesepuluh adalah Nagato." jelas Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Dan jangan anggap remeh mereka. Karena mereka adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat." ucap Minato menambahkan.

setelah perkataan dari Minato itu semua orang yang ada di meja makan hanya diam membisu, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikir kan.

"Kami, akan kesana." ucap Itachi memecah keheningan. "Tak mudah untuk kesana. Apalagi kalian ini hanya manusia biasa." ucap Minato sambil menghela napas. "Tou-san lupa jika ada barang 'itu'?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksud mu..." "ya" potong Sakura percaya diri. "Tapi..." "Sudahlah tou-san, berikan saja barang 'itu'. Aku yakin mereka bisa menggunakan nya." ucap Kyuubi yang ikut memotong perkataan ayah nya.

Minato terdiam sebentar "Sudahlah, Minato apa yang dikatakan ke-dua putri kita ini memang benar." ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum tulus. Minato hanya menghela napas panjang lalu ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan tou-san carikan barang 'itu'." ucapnya pelan. Mendengar penuturan sang ayat Kyuubi dan Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kushina pun juga ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Besok pagi kalian ikut kami." ucap Kyuubi. "Kemana?" tanya Kiba bingung. "Ke tempat pelatihan bela diri, kalian harus mempelajari teknik dasar. Pelatihan bela diri besok tak menggunakan sihir. Yah, paling adu tendang dan adu gulat." jawab Kyuubi santai.

"Baik, kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian. Besok pasti akan melelahkan untuk kalian." ucap Minato akhirnya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Minato sekarang. Duduk diam diruang kerjanya. Ia duduk membelakangi meja kerjanya. Tatapannya yang kosong tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang sudah usang di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan nya author tak tau.

Kreiek.

"Minato, apa kau sudah menemukan barang 'itu'?" tanya seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu. Seseorang itu mendekati Minato lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kau kenapa Minato." tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Kushina.

Kushina mengernyit bingung, karena dari tadi Minato hanya diam membisu tak bergerak walau sudah ditepuk oleh Kushina. Yah, ibaratkan patung yang bisa bernafas (?).

Kushina yang jengah akan sikap Minato yang sedari tadi diam pun mengikuti arah pandangan Minato. Dan seketika itu matanya terbelalak kaget. 'Kenapa?' batin Kushina miris lalu ia pun langsung pergi dari ruangan Minato dan pergi ke kamarnya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hati mu tak dapat ku miliki Minato? Kenapa hanya ragamu saja?! Kenapa?! Apa kurang ku?! Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi seperti'nya'. Tapi kenapa aku tak dapat memiliki hatimu Minato?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Minato?!" teriak Kushina sejadi-jadinya.

Biarlah ia menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya sampai suaranya hilang, mungkin dengan itu semua perasaannya akan sedikit tenang. Walau ia tahu besok pasti matanya akan sembab dan tenggorokannya akan sakit.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mereka (Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, dan Hinata) semua berkumpul di depan istana. Ya, sekarang ini mereka sedang menunggu duo Namikaze yang katanya akan mengantarkan mereka semua di tempat latihan.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk berlatih." ucap Kiba bersemangat.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat." ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di samping Kiba.

"Lho, kau...kenapa tiba-tiba ada di samping ku?" tanya Kiba penasaran. "Dasar baka, tentu saja Sakura menggunakan sihir perpindahan tempat." ucap Ino menjitak kepala Kiba.

"ck, ayo cepat kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Kyuubi langsung berjalan duluan.

.

.

.

"Waktu kalian tak banyak, hanya lima hari. Dua hari untuk latihan bela diri dan tiga hari untuk latihan sihir menyihir." ucap Kyuubi di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir perjalanan kita untuk kesana sangatlah lama. Kalian bisa berlatih ditengah-tengah perjalanan kok." ucap Sakura.

"Oke. Lagi pula tekad kami untuk pulang ke dunia kami sangatlah besar." ucap Kiba dengan semangat membara. Sakura tersenyum melihat semangat Kiba yang membara.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Kiba dan teman-temannya berlatih bela diri, dan selama dua hari itu akhirnya ia dan teman-temannya bisa menguasai ilmu bela diri. Walau tak semua dapat di kuasai tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup melindung diri.

Sekarang ini Kiba dan yang lainnya sedang berada di ruang kerja Minato. Kemarin malam Minato meminta Kiba dan teman-temannya untuk datang ke kantor nya pagi-pagi.

"Minato-san, sebenarnya ada masalah apa anda memanggil kami untuk datang kesini?" tanya Ino sopan.

"Apakah Kyuubi belum mengatakannya pada kalian?" tanya balik Minato sambil terkekeh kecil. Semuanya bingung akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minato.

"Lima hari waktu kalian untuk berlatih, dua hari untuk bela diri dan tiga hari untuk sihir." ucap Minato sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, ya kami sudah tau. Tapi, Minato-san kami baru berlatih bela diri. Lalu kapan kami bisa berlatih sihir?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Berhubung kalian tidak mempunyai ilmu sihir yang alami, maka aku akan memberikan kalian sihir." ucap Minato lalu ia membuka laci meja kerjanya.

"Ini." ucapnya sambil meletakkan beberapa kalung yang berbandul. Bandul itu terbuat dari Kristal. Warna satu bandul dengan bandul lainnya berbeda tapi bentuk bandul yang satu dan yang lainnya sama yaitu berbentuk daun.

"Tutup mata kalian dan kosongkan pikiran kalian. Lalu rentangkan tangan kanan kalian kedepan dengan telapak tanagn yang membuka" ucap Minato, lalu Kiba dan yang lainnya menuruti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Minato.

Minato menghela napas panjang lalu dengan tiba-tiba ke-enam kalung itu pun melayang ke udara dan...

Tak...

Ke-enam kalung itu pun langsung mendarat ditelapak tangan Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Buka, mata kalian." perintah Minato. Dengan perlahan mereka pun membuka kedua matanya.

"Itu adalah kalung untuk kalian, kalung itu akan memberikan kalian sihir. Untuk Sasuke kau mendapatkan sihir api, untuk Hinata kau mendapatkan sihir air. Untuk Itachi kau mendapat sihir yang sama dengan Sasuke. Kiba kau mendapat sihir udara atau angin. Ino kau mendapatkan sihir alam. Gaara mendapat sihir tanah atau pasir. Oke, itu adalah kemampuan kalian dalam hal sihir menyihir sesuai dengan kalung kalian." ucap Minato, lalu ia mengambil sesuatu lagi dari dalam lacinya.

"Ini buku untuk kalian pelajari." ucapnya sambil membagikan buku yang bewarna coklat itu kepada Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Pakai kalung itu. Lalu pergilah ke halaman belakang dan mulailah berlatih." ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian mereka Sakura pun masuk ke ruangan Minato.

"apa tou-san sudah memberikan benda 'itu' kepada mereka?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di hadapan ayahnya. "Hm, sesuai keinginan mu." ucap Minato.

"Ayah harus percaya kepada mereka. Aku yakin mereka bisa menggunakannya untuk kebaikan." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah, semoga saja". Minato bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati jendela yang cukup besar.

"Aku akan ikut melatih mereka juga." ucap Sakura sambil berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

"Anak itu..." lirih Minato saat melihat latihan Sasuke dari jendela.

"Mungkinkah, ia..." lirihnya lagi lalu menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

'sepuluh detik.' batin seorang gadis dengan surai pirang sebahunya.

Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya sambil menghela napas panjang. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang yang berbentuk seperti tanda salib itu ia rentangkan. Lalu tangan kirinya yang juga memegang pedang yang berbentuk seperti tanda salib itu juga ia rentangkan.

Bentuk kedua pedang itu sama, hanya saja warna dibagian pegangan yang berbeda. Pedang ditangan kanan bewarna magenta dan terbuat batu kristal. Lalu pedang di tangan kiri bewarna hitam kelam dan terbuat dari batu kristal.

'satu detik' batinnya lalu mulai menyerang para prajurit yang terbuat dari tanah liat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

'dua detik' dua puluh prajurit itu lenyap karena tebasan oleh gadis pirang itu.

'tiga detik'

'empat detik'

'lima detik'

'enam detik'

'tujuh detik'

'delapan detik'

'sebilan detik'

'sepuluh detik' hingga detik yang kesepuluh tiba-tiba saja semua prajurit tanah liat itu pun hancur seketika. Hingga kini hanya menyisakan lapangan yang sangat luas beserta seorang gadis pirang yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana Kabuto-san?" tanya gadis itu entah kepada siapa .

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang disamping gadis itu. Orang itu berambut putih dikucir kuda dan memakai sbuah kacamata bulat.

"Hebat, kau bisa menghancurkan empat puluh juta pasukan yang kubuat dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Orochimaru-sama pasti sangat senang." ucap orang yang berkacamata itu yang dipanggil Kabuto.

"Ehehehe, itu tak ada apa-apa nya kok." ucap gadis pirang itu dengan cengengesan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan. Tuan Orochimaru sudah menunggu kita dimeja makan." ucap Kabuto lembut sambil tetersenyum. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Tapi, aku harus mandi dan ganti baju dulu." ucapnya, Kabuto mengangguk setuju lalu berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

Gadis pirang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis manis yang berkulit kecokelatan. Dan bermata safir walau hanya sebelah kanan. Kenapa hanya sebelah kanan? Karena mata yang sebelah kiri ia tutup dengan penutup mata. Enah, mata kirinya bewarna apa dan masih ada atau tidak author tak tau.

.

.

.

"Naru," panggil Orochimaru saat ia, Kabuto, dan Naruto sudah selesai makan.

"Ada apa Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin memberikan mu misi." ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto memilih untuk diam mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan Orochimaru.

"Kau tau kan, Batu kristal yang bernama air mata bidadari?" tanya Orochimaru. Naruto mengangguk, ia pernah mendengarnya dari orang-orang jika kristal itu berada di gunung Fujiyama.

"Anda meminta saya untuk mengambilnya, kan?" tanya Naruto kini memilih untuk angkat bicara.

"Yah, kau pintar Naru." jawab Orochimaru sambil tersenyum tipis. "Saya akan pergi untuk mengambil kristal itu." "Apapun konsekuensinya." ucap Naruto menambahkan dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Orochimaru tersenyum setan lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau hanya punya waktu dua hari untuk menyempurnakan semua sihir yang kuajarkan untukmu." ucap Orochimaru lalu pergi dari meja makan itu.

"Baik," ucap Naruto lirih. "Kau harus hati-hati karena ad sepuluh gerbang yang menantimu." ucap Kabuto menasehati. "Ya, disaat perjalananan ku nanti aku akan membuat sihir-sihir yang baru." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit melembut. "Jangan kecewakan aku dan tuan Orochimaru ya." "Ya, tak akan pernah."

.

.

"Hinata-chan, mana bedak ku?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut pirang pucat. Rambut pirang pucat yang biasanya ia ikat tinggi itu kini tergerai dengan indahnya.

"Ini Ino-chan." jawab seorang gadis lagi yang berambut indigo panjang yang juga tergerai.

"Ohya, kau mau pakai sepatu yang mana? Flat? Atau boot?" tanya gadis pirang itu sambil memperlihatkan beberapa sepatu perempuan yang beraneka model dan warna.

"Flat yang warna hitam ini aja." jawab sang indigo itu sambil mengambil sepasang sepatu flat yang bewarna hitam polos. Walapun polos namun sepatu flat itu sangat cantik.

"Oke." ucap sang pirang menyetujui.

Kedua gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino. Kedua gadis itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari kerajaan diKonohagakure. Yah, waktu lima hari mereka sudah habis jadi pagi ini mereka harus pergi menuju gunung Fujiyama untuk mengambil kristal 'Air Mata Bidadari'. Yang konon ada didalam perut gunun itu. Bukan gampang untuk mencapai kesana mereka harus melewati beberapa desa, hutan, dan rintangan-rintangan lainnya. Apalagi mereka juga harus melewati sepuluh gerbang yang menjaga gunung itu.

.

.

.

"Naru apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Orochimaru kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang bercermin.

"Ya, saya siap" jawab Naruto mantap sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Orochimaru.

"Baiklah ini jubah mu." ucap Orochimarusambil memberikan sebuah jubah putih yang sedikit besar. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu Orochimaru pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto menatap jubah itu dengan pandangan kosong yang menerawang. Perlahan memori masa lalunya muncul dibenak Naruto. Masa lalunya bersama sang ibu yang sudah tiada.

"Setelah misi ini selesai aku akan memporak-porandakan Konohagakure dengan brutal. Akan kubalaskan dendamku, dendam ibu, dan dendam para penduduk desa Kirigakure. Lihat saja, kau akan segera bertemu dengan ajalmu NAMIKAZE MINATO." ucap Naruto tajam, didalam perkataannya menyimpan sebuah dendam yang amat besar kepada seseorang yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

Yah, mungkin setelah menyelesaikan misinya ia akan menghancurkan Konohagakure rata dengan tanah.

.

.

.

"Yosh, kita berangkat sekarang juga!" seru seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipi. Inuzuka Kiba

"Ya!" seru juga seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Yamanaka Ino.

Ya, sekarang ini Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju gunung Fujiyama.

"Hey, kami juga akan ikut dengan kalian!" seru seorang gadis yang berambut baby pink. "Ehh, kalian..." "Ya, lagipula kalaian tak tahu dimana letak gunung Fujiyama kan?" potong Kyuubi dengan seringaian setan yang sangat jelas.

"Baiklah, tak masalah semakin banyak orang semakin baik! ayo kita kegunung Fujiyama!" seru Kiba lagi dengan semangat yang membara. "Ya!" teriak semangat dari Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, dan Kyuubi hanya mengangguk-angukkan kepala mereka.

Sungguh berbagai rintangan telah menanti mereka. Mengorbankan cinta, persahabatan, keyakinan, dan kepercayaan. Akankah mereka mampu melewatinya? Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya.

T.b.c

Balasan review:

Guest: emang judul fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya yui, ahaha masak sihh.#plakk

yah jika soal pairnya Na masih bingung untuk nentuinnya. jadi lihat aja nanti. ok ini udah lanjut kok.

Guest: iya gak papa kok. Kyuu Naru? maksutnya? maaf otak nya Na lagi konslet.

ini sudah sekilat-kilatnya kok.

yuichi: mungkin...ada mungkin...nggak.

iya, ini udah lanjut.

Akira Uzumaki: makasih uah dibilang bagus.

beneran mau temenan sama Na? cius? mi apa? #plakk

oke-oke, Na itu kalau mau temenan itu nggak milih-milih tapi kalau sahabat itu harus memilih. ehehe#plaakkk

nama fb Na itu : Siti Sulaekah Oviana

ok gitu aja ya Na mau pergi dulu layat kakeknya Na yang baru aja meninggal.

jaa~ ketemu lagi di chap depan.


End file.
